


Invader Zim X Reader - Worship Me!

by writeyouin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cute, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Halloween Request: Could I please request a Zim x Reader where he doesn’t have to wear a disguise cause people just think he is dressed for Halloween and the reader gushes about how good the costume is and how handsome he looks and Zim is for once all flustered cause how could a human think he was attractive?? Dib Halloween plots in the background if you want to write them. Thank you and I seriously adore you!!!💕💕💕💕





	Invader Zim X Reader - Worship Me!

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, you sweet, sweet angel. I'm glad you like my writing and can only hope this is everything you want for Halloween ; )

Dib looked at the items laid out on his desk for his new plan to capture Zim and reveal him TO THE WORLD! Walking from one end of the desk to the other, Dib started his mental check list. Grappling hook, check. EMP device, check. Smoke bombs, check. Stasis ray, ch- Wait. Dib glanced at the space where the stasis ray should have been, his breath catching in his throat when he found that it wasn’t there.

“GAZ!” Dib called out, afraid to take his eyes off the remaining items in case some villainous plot to steal his equipment was afoot.

“WHAT?” Gaz screamed from her bedroom.

“HAVE YOU GOT MY STASIS RAY?”

“NO! I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID TOYS. DAD HAS IT.”

Dib didn’t need to hear anymore. He ran straight downstairs where he found his father, Professor Membrane tinkering with the stasis ray. Membrane’s clone, Clembrane sat next to him at the kitchen table, mimicking his movements on a pudding cup.

“D’aww, hey son!” Clembrane smiled cheerily. “You hewe for papa’s best pudding?”

Dib blanched uncomfortably, wondering if Clembrane would always live with them now, “No thanks man, I just ate.”

Clembrane looked disappointed but didn’t argue, instead vowing to make his pudding even better until his ‘_son_’ wouldn’t be able to resist eating it. Grabbing his mixing bowl and a few questionable ingredients from the fridge, Clembrane headed for the grill outside to improve his perfectly terrible recipe.

Once Clembrane was gone and Dib was free to speak without interruption, he sidled up to his real father, “Dad! You have my stasis ray, right? I really need it for tonight when I fight Zim!”

Professor Membrane chuckled deeply, “Ah son, I see you’re excited for Halloween with your little green exchange student friend.”

“I told you dad, he’d not my friend. He’s Zim, my mortal enemy from the planet Irk and I really _need _my stasis ray.”

“Of course, son, here you go,” Membrane handed over the stasis ray almost reverently. “I’ve made the stasis field stronger and if you read my scientific journals, you’ll learn how so you can be a scientist like me.”

Dib stared at his father with a look of pure admiration. Ever since their adventure from Moo-Ping 10 Membrane had become much more tolerable of Dib’s antics, even though he still believed everything was a vivid hallucination brought on by head trauma. As such, he often listened to Dib’s plans and took an active part in tinkering with Dib’s ‘_toys_.’

“So, what is your plan for tonight, boy child?”

Dib’s face lit up in untamed glee and he grabbed Membrane’s gloved hand, dragging him to his room which smelt considerably better since Membrane had adapted Foodio 3000’s programming to include cleaning.

Dib pointed to each item on his desk, explaining their purpose in his grand Halloween plan. As he explained, he packed each item into his new disguised bag, a jack-o-lantern.

“Okay, so first I’ll use the smoke bomb as a distraction to Zim’s left. When he’s distracted, I’ll shoot the grappling book over his head, so I can reappear behind him. Once there, I’ll throw the EMP to disable GIR. Then all that’s left is to capture Zim in the stasis field.”

Dib waited for feedback on his plan, but Professor Membrane just seemed to smile, “Ah, you crazy kids and your plans. Have fun son.”

* * *

While Dib made the final preparations for his plan, Zim stood anxiously behind his front door, readying himself to go outside. If he did, it would be the first time he had intentionally went out without his disguise since he first set foot on the miserable planet.

Although his research indicated it was acceptable to be himself that night, Zim was still worried that the humans might finally take notice of his bulbous red eyes and long black antennae. It was a comfort to be without the itchy contact lenses and unbelievably heavy wig, but what would happen when the humans saw him like this? If even half of them were as perceptive as Dib, Zim would be Doomed with a capital D.

A knock at the door startled Zim into screaming.

“Trick or treat,” You called from the other side.

Prompted by the sound of your voice, Zim decided not to take part in the putrid sugar ritual after all. If he really wanted to use the holiday to his advantage, he could come up with an even better plan that revolved around attacking the humans in their dessert-induced comas later on. Before he could retreat into his lab however, the previously set-up parent bots rolled towards the door, with a shrill cry of “HAPPY HALLOWEEN.”

“PARENTS, NO!” Zim screeched, but it was too late.

The bots opened the door and threw two buckets of sweets over you, departing afterwards into their cubbies.

Zim snapped his neck towards you, checking if you’d seen anything out of place, but you were apparently dazed by the giant Toblerone that had struck you in the head.

“Woah,” You groaned, picking your way out from the mound of candy. “Talk about generous… Oh, Zim, you live here?”

Zim stared at you momentarily, gauging your reaction to his appearance, “Um yes, this is Zim’s abode.”

You chuckled, lightly punching him on the shoulder, “Dork.”

Zim had to scoff at the pitiful attempt at an attack. He was silently preparing an attack of his own, until he heard your next words.

“Wow, you’re so handsome.”

Zim had heard the word handsome before, but it was always directed to the Almighty Tallest or someone of their massive stature. Zim was small, probably the smallest Irken alive and so he had to make up for his hideousness with his prodigious intellect. Despite his intelligence however, Zim had never had a compliment directed at him, unless you counted GIR, which he didn’t. He almost believed you had used the wrong word, until you continued.

“Gosh, what a brilliant costume, and using your skin condition in it is a stroke of pure genius. I mean, you always looked good, but this is just… wow. Oh! You even added a green blush, that’s pretty.”

Zim touched a hand to his cheeks, finding them warm and clammy. Inside, his schwidgelyschoobs were constricting uncomfortably and he found that even his overinflated ego couldn’t come up with anything to say.

Finally, the silence was broken by GIR who ran up to you in all his robotic glory, “YESSSSS! I TOLD THIS BOY HE’S PRETTY! I TOLD HIM SOOOOOOO MUCH.”

GIR fell to the floor crying and you gasped. “YOU EVEN MADE A ROBOT?! This is so COOL, tell me everything about him.”

You dragged Zim back into his own house, to the sofa where you sat, wanting to hear anything and everything he would tell you.

* * *

Dib played idly with his smoke bomb, tossing it from one hand to the other, all the while wondering where Zim was. Did Zim know how long Dib spent coming up with the elaborate plans to capture him? Maybe if he did, he would have the decency to show up.

Kicking the curb and growling in frustration, Dib haphazardly threw his smoke bomb back into his jack-o-lantern. Trudging down the street and muttering angrily the entire time, he made his way to Zim’s house.

By the time Dib got to the crooked green building, he’d composed an entire speech to yell at Zim during their inevitable battle. Dib did have to wonder what exactly had distracted his nemesis that he hadn’t bothered coming out on a night so perfect for evil plots; perhaps a little recon would be best.

Creeping down low till he was under the window, Dib risked peeking through. He paled upon seeing you offering Zim a hot chocolate sachet from your treat bag.

Zim took the offering proudly, like a king receiving tribute. Not knowing how the sachet worked or what it was, he tore it open and poured it upon his flesh, screaming when it burned. You ran and grabbed a towel from his odd kitchen and threw it over him. While Zim rolled on the floor, rubbing the towel over his flesh, GIR mimicked him having the time of his life.

Dib reached into his bag, grabbing a stethoscope and after some trouble fitting it around his enormous head, he pressed the end against the windowpane.

“Are you alright?” You asked concernedly; Dib curled his hand into a tight fist at your tone.

Now that Zim had calmed down, he was able to speak clearly, “I AM DIVINE, FIRST HUMAN OF MY ARMADA. That was some fast thinking you did, uh…”

“(Y/N),” You provided.

“Ugh, too long. From now on, you shall be called One.”

You laughed at Zim’s wild game and he grinned, placing his hands on his hips for you to admire him.

“YES! Make the sounds of praise for Zim, that is right One. Now, tell Zim again how handsome he is.”

Dib pulled the stethoscope off, having heard more than enough for one night. So, apparently Zim was up to some kind of brain manipulation. If that was the case, Dib would rescue you, but for this he would need something more serious than a jack-o-lantern full of tricks; he would need his briefcase.


End file.
